Past, Present and Future
by Queen of Shadows
Summary: Another companion joins the crew of Serenity. It just so happens that she has a past with a few crew members and maybe a future with a few others. Post movie. Crappy sumary, I know but please R&R anyway.
1. Chapter 1

First off, I would just like to say that I'm new to writing FireFly. This is the first fic I ever attempted with this world so please try and be patient with me. Also, speaking of patience, I'm a serious writer and it might take me a while for some updates. This isn't the only story I have going right now, I'm writing 3 soon to be 4 others at the moment. Plus, when I write a chapter I try to make sure I'm as happy with it as I can be so that might be another thing that takes me a little while.

I will act with this story as I have with all of my other. If I get 1 positive review, I will continue to write and post it. If I don't get any, then I'll just write it for my own fun and because I can. Since I'm new to this, please review and let me know if I completely screwed up. I know this isn't a very fun chapter, it's sort of a filler, but it's need. Next one will be better, I promise. Thanks!

--------------------

Inara walked out of The House Madrassa wearing a simple pink, silk nightgown. But since it was on Inara, it automatically looked more than simple. It looked complex and beautiful. The real amazing thing about that gown though was that it was real silk, not the fake stuff some tried to by in stores. It was nothing but the best for the companions, especially the ones who were so high in ranking that they stayed at the House Madrassa. True, there wasn't a real ranking for companions but there were few who were more desired and more respected than others. Inara was one of those few.

Sihnon had whether much like Earth-That-Was had. It was just as the sun was rising and the air had a moistness to it that it usually didn't have. It was a touch colder at that time as well which was why Inara was covering her arms with a silk robe that matched the nightgown perfectly. Inara looked out, away from her balcony and she could see the sun rising in the east. It really was a beautiful sight. And it was a sight she had missed. There was nothing like a Sihnon sunrise no matter what the stories said. She could spend years in space and she would still value the sunrises that she saw on that planet.

Inara didn't know how long she had been standing on her balcony but before she knew it, she was being joined by another companion from the house. It wasn't just any companion though. It was Keira. She was one of Inara's closest friends and went through training with her. They had grown very attached. Keira welcomed Inara back with opened arms and was overjoyed when she heard Inara would be visiting.

Keira wore a gown and robe very similar to Inara's only hers was blue. She was someone someone who could look so plain and so beautiful depending on what mood she was. Keira was a beauty, no one could doubt that, but it wasn't always a natural beauty like Inara's. For Keira to look as beautiful as Inara did, she had to spend hours of prepping. Her hair was a simple brown; it was dark and had hints of auburn to it but it was still a simple brown. But her eyes, oh, Keira's eyes were really the thing one noticed. She had dark, blue hues that stood out no matter how much Keira would try to hide them.

"Your up early," Keira commented to Inara.

"Yes," Inara answered with a small smile. "I couldn't sleep and then I saw the sunrise and couldn't resist watching it."

"There's nothing quite like a Sihnon sunrise, is there?"

"No where in the 'verse is there a site that matches this," Inara said with a smile but a sad one.

Inara thought about how true that statement was. And if there were any companion to know the real truth to that statement, it was Inara. No one had explored as deeply as she had and no one had ever spent so much time on a FireFly. Inara was odd at times but she was still respected among companions. The fact that she knew so much about the outer worlds was something that made her an icon to the companions in training.

"I missed it here," Inara said.

"Yet you rarely come here now," Keira added.

"Can we please not have this discussion again, Keira? I would appreciate it if you were just glad about the times I am here."

"I am very glad when you're here. But even you have to admit that it's only for a period of time. You're never going to stay here like you initially planned."

"I can't stay here, Keira, you know that. It's too constricting," Inara said.

"Since when is a companion's life too constricting for you, Inara?" Keira asked. "You could have been head priestess and you decided to leave. Why?"

"Why did you?" Inara asked and looked at her old friend. "You were offered head priestess when Charie said she wanted to step down and you refused her offer. Why?"

"Because that role is too constricting," Keira answered with a small grin.

Inara couldn't help but smile. If there was one thing someone could pick out about there friendship was that they knew how to make each other smile. It didn't matter the situation they were in, they knew how to help each other. It was rare to find someone who could be called a true friend but those two had found it in each other and they were both very grateful for it.

"So, how long until you leave us and go back to your girls?" Keira asked, sobering up a bit.

"Keira," Inara started, sort of at a loss for words.

"I'm not upset. It's inevitable. Those girls look up to you too much for you not to go back. I understand."

"I'll probably be leaving in a couple of weeks."

"And how long are you going to be staying there for?" Keira asked.

"I don't understand," Inara said and truly didn't understand what Keira meant by her question.

"You've had a taste of the 'verse, Inara," Keira explained. "It's only so long before you're going to be wanting to get back to it. I can only imagine everything you got to experience."

Keira would never admit it, at least not out loud, but she envied the fact that Inara had gotten to wonder the 'verse while she was stuck on the central planets working the same type of folk. She was one who liked to be more free than the central planets allowed.

"I've heard some of the stories the girls tell and they're wonderful," Keira finished.

"Oh, you mean about my torrid affairs with a pirate," Inara added in a mocking tone.

"No. I don't mean the stories the girls made up. I mean the real things that you told them had actually happened. It's sounds so interesting out there."

"It was. But then I missed it here. I realized I had to come home," Inara said.

Inara was lying through her teeth and she knew it. Her mind told her that she mad made the right choice when she left _Serenity_ but her heart was the one who was screaming at her for running away. Running away from so many things. She was growing too close to everything and she was growing attached to it. And she wasn't just growing attached to the life but to those who lived it. The captain first and fore most. She was running mostly from her feelings for him.

She thought if she would get away from him than those feelings would go away too. But she was wrong. Her feelings for Mal never really went away. Neither did her feelings for anyone else aboard that ship or anything else on it. She missed her shuttle; she missed keeping Kaylee out of trouble; she missed fighting with Mal and she even missed listening to River's incoherent rambling sometimes. But she most of all missed the freedom she had out there. The guild rules applied still and she still had her job but knowing that she was out there all alone, just her, the crew and that space gave her complete freedom and she missed that.

"I do miss it out there occasionally though," Inara admitted.

"So go back to it," Keira said with simplicity. "I would."

"Well, then your welcome to the shuttle I used to rent."

"I'll keep that in mind," Keira said with a smile. "But I was being serious. Go back if you miss it so much."

"I can't just go back, Keira. I have a life here now," Inara contradicted.

"Your life here doesn't mean a _gorram_ thing if you're missing your life out there."

Keira gave Inara and knowing smile yet a very serious look before she turned and left Inara alone. She did what she was known to do, talk to someone and then leave them with a final remark from her. And it usually wasn't ever a sarcastic or rude remark, it was a knowing and insightful remark. Keira could be rude, sarcastic and could talk just like the people out on the edges of the 'verse if she needed to be but she wasn't the type to do it often. It just wasn't who she was.

Inara watched Kiera as she walked up and turned back to the sunrise. She meant to watch the rest of it but it wasn't long before she found her eyes moving from that sunrise and out to the rest of the sky. She missed being out there. She had a longing feeling inside of here that she, for the most part, fought off. But there was only so long a person could fight a feeling before the shields came crashing down.

**7 Months Later**

Mal and Inara were walking through the dining area of _Serenity_. Actually it was more Mal was walking away and Inara was walking after him.

Keira had sent her a wave asking about the shuttle situation. She had come to the conclusion that wanted to see the 'verse like Inara had. She actually did take Inara up on that offer. But it turned out that Inara had already taken her shuttle back so Keira was thinking about the second shuttle on _Serenity_. Mal was not willing to give that one up though.

"I ain't likin' the idea," Mal said after Inara had asked. "I don't like the idea of someone I don't know aboard my ship while we got two fugitives on board."

"Mal, she's a dear friend of mine," Inara replied. "I trust her."

"Just 'cause she's a friend of yours don't mean she's a friend of mine."

"Mal."

"Look, Inara, I get she's your friend. And I know your back to givin' your rent for the shuttle and all that but this is still my boat and I say what goes. We ain't takin' another person on board."

"Why not?" Inara asked.

"'Cause we have two people on this boat who are wanted by all kinds of nasty that are willing to pay lots of money to have 'em back," Mal answered and continued to walk.

"She's a companion. She doesn't need ransom money."

"I don't got a care what she needs. Besides, I can't rent out my second shuttle."

"For how much she's willing to pay, you can. Her rates are very steep, she can pay whatever you ask."

"I said no," Mal stated and turned back to her. "Why we still talkin' about this?"

"Because you're not listening to me," Inara said forcefully.

"Oh, I was listenin'. I just wasn't hearing nothing I liked. I ain't having another companion on board. Have a hard enough time dealin' with one of ya. Think I want another?"

Inara was almost hurt by Mal's last words. He made her sound like an object and not just her, he made companions sound like objects; just something men had to deal with. It's true, Mal always looked down upon Inara's work but that didn't give him the right to say things like that. But who was Inara kidding? Mal said what he wanted. It didn't matter if he had the right to say them or not.

Inara let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. She was fighting not to pout and she looked angry and upset at Mal. What else was new? It wasn't long before the pair were joined by Zoe who had heard Mal's last words. Inara turned on her heel and walked away from Mal. She couldn't deal with the captain at that moment.

"What'd I say?" Mal said, sounding lost and turned to Zoe.

"Sir, if there's one thing I learned in the many years of knowin' you is you don't get women," Zoe said simply.

"Well, no, but…Wait. What'd I say?"

"You insulted her."

"Feel to elaborate here?"

"You said you don't want another of her and, to her, that means you don't want her here," Zoe tried to explain.

Mal was slightly confused by what Zoe had said but at the same time, it had made complete sense to him. He didn't mean it to come out like that though. Far from it, actually. He wanted Inara there, more than he would care to admit, but he couldn't deny that she complicated things for him. On too many levels. Plus, it didn't help that the last friend of Inara's he met had died and that he had bedded her. Him and Inara's friends just didn't mix. Or they mixed too well. One of the two. Either way, it complicated things and he didn't need anymore complications.

"Don't think on it too hard, Sir," Zoe said. "You'll just end up hurtin' your brain."

"How come you understood it and I didn't?" Mal asked.

"'Cause I'm a woman."

"That's right. Forget that sometimes."

"Thanks, Captain," Zoe said dryly.

Mal gave one of his innocent looks and Zoe shook her head with an eye roll. True, Zoe wasn't the most feminist of the bunch but she was still a woman and understood them well enough to at least attempt to translate things to the Captain. It didn't always work out so well though. Mal was still confused nine out of ten times.

"It don't matter what she says to me, we ain't havin' another person on my boat," Mal stated simply and started walking towards the bridge again. "We got enough folk on this boat as it is and we don't need another. Especially when we have.."

Mal wasn't sure really what he was going to say but it didn't matter. Before he had the chance to get it words out, he walked in the bridge and had to duck to stop himself from getting hit with some kind of tool. He didn't know which kind. That wasn't his worry, his worry was why were there tools being thrown around on the brige?

"No, River, I needed that. I have to rewire this to the," Kaylee was saying.

"No. The rewiring is pointless," River stated. "It would only over power the primary controls and it would make it easier for the main power to crash."

"What? No it wouldn't. I was rewiring so.."

"No!" River said and took the wrench Kaylee had grabbed and threw it across the bridge, which caused another tool to almost hit Mal.

"Woa!" He finally yelled. "No more throwing wrenches around on bridge. Could break something."

"Anything that could be broken by a wrench doesn't deserve to be called valuable equipment. If it was really needed it would have more adequate protection."

"Not necessarily," Zoe said. "If something got hit hard enough, we could be flyin' blind for a few hours. It would knock out the screens."

"See? No more throwin'!" Mal said to River.

River muttered something in Chinese but Mal didn't take the time to figure out what she said. Before Mal could even think about what River said, Kaylee emerged from under the control panel covered in some engine grease from before. She wore her normal smile when she appeared and turned to Mal instantly.

"Is it true that we're gonna have another pretty on board?" She asked. "Another companion."

"Boy, rumors travel fast," Mal said. "No, we ain't havin' another companion on board. I told Inara no."

"But why?"

"'Cause we don't need someone else while we got two fugies with us."

"That ain't a good excuse, Cap't," Kaylee said and stood up from the ground. "She don't need no money."

"You've been talkin' with Inara too much," Mal said to Kaylee.

Mal walked over to the pilot's seat and sat down for a moment while he checked to make sure they were still on course. They were supposed to be on Paquin in 2 days. He set the course the day before but he wanted to make sure they stayed under everyone's heads so he was checking every few hours to make sure. He didn't want any Alliance troubles.

"It'd be fun to have another Companion on board," Kaylee said.

"What?" Mal asked and looked at her. "No, it wouldn't."

"You're just sayin' that."

"No, I ain't. I don't want another Companion on my boat."

"Shouldn't we get any say in it though?"

"I'm the Captain, Kaylee. I say what goes," Mal stated firmly.

"You're no fun," Kaylee said.

"Oh, I'm plenty fun, I just don't want another Companion on my boat."

Mal got out of the chair and walked out of the bridge again. Kaylee decided to follow him though. Zoe stayed in the bridge and so did River but Kaylee was chasing after Mal, trying to convince him to allow Keira to rent out the second shuttle. Mal wasn't hearing any of it though.

"I said no," Mal stated. "No means no."

Mal was walking into the dining room as he said his words and he found Jayne there.

"What you sayin' no to?" He asked.

"Nothing," Mal replied.

"Inara's got a friend wantin' to rent the second shuttle and Captain don't want 'em," Kaylee answered.

"Why you sayin' no?" Jayne asked Mal.

"Why does it matter? I say no and that's it. No more arguin', I ain't discussin' it," Mal said and walked away again.

That time, he wasn't followed and he was very thankful for it. He didn't like that everyone was bothering him about it. It wasn't what he needed and it sure as hell wasn't what he wanted.

Mal walked back the way he came and went down to his bunk. He needed to be alone and that was the only place he think of where he knew he wouldn't be bothered. He needed to get away from everyone bothering him about Inara's request. True it was really only Inara and Kaylee who were bothering him about it but that was two people too many. He was the Captain, he said what went and he said no. That should have been it.

He couldn't deny that the payment sounded real nice to his ears though. The crew hasn't had a decent job in a while and he really needed that rent money. Maybe he could…no. Mal didn't want another companion on his ship. The one he had there was complicating enough. She fogged things up for him, made him feel. He didn't need that in stereo. But he knew it wasn't that Inara was a companion that was making things with her so complicated. It was his feelings towards her that did it, not his feelings towards her job. He needed to face the fact that he needed the money.

The excuse he had been giving about Simon and River still played out though. He had two fugitives on that boat. What if the money the government was offering for them was too much for her to pass up? He knew she didn't need the money but still. Inara trusted this girl though. Maybe she really was trustworthy. Inara wasn't an idiot and she didn't trust fools. Mal had to take that into account.

If he agreed to it though it would be because he needed the money to keep them in the air. Fuel wasn't cheap and neither were some of the parts that they occasionally needed. Mal regretted even thinking about allowing another companion on his ship and renting out his second shuttle but he needed it. More than he cared to let known.

Mal let a deep sigh leave his lips as he walked back out of his bunk. He might as well tell Inara that he more or less gave up the fight. He needed the rent money. Besides, having another companion on board shouldn't be that bad, right? He could handle Inara well enough. Granted he didn't always handle her being on board particularly well but he handled it.

--------------------

Mal walked into Inara's shuttle without knocking as usual. He heard her give a frustrated sigh at it but he didn't really take notice of it. What he was going to tell her was difficult enough for him without adding in the fact that Inara could easily say 'told ya so'. She wasn't the type to do that.

"What do you need?" Inara asked, sounded irritated.

"Hey, I ain't here to fight," Mal said defensively.

"Then why are you here?"

"You can wave your friend back, tell her I said…"

"Tell her you said no. I got it," Inara almost snapped.

"No. Tell her I said I'll rent the second shuttle," Mal said, trying very hard to ignore Inara's tone. "Tell her the price and all. I'm chargin' her as much as I charge you."

"Are you serious?" Inara asked as if she didn't believe it.

"Yeah. I came to facts and I need her right now. The rent money will help out with the ship that definitely needs it."

"Okay, I'll wave her now then."

Mal nodded and turned to leave. He came there and said what he needed to say so there was no further reason for him to stay.

"Mal," Inara called after him and he turned back to face her. "Thank you."

"This was a business decision, Inara," Mal said. "No need to thank me."

Mal turned and left Inara's shuttle.

Inara was happy to hear that Mal finally agreed with the idea. It would be comforting to have another companion on the ship. Sometimes, she felt so out of place there. But with another person in her position, she was hoping that would change. Maybe she could finally feel at home on _Serenity_. The ship was her home but so was the companion training house and so was House Madrassa. With Keira on board, she would have a mix of them and she thought that would be refreshing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chinese Translations

_Joo ah_ – Oh, Lord

_Dong Ma_ – Understand

_Tzoo-foo nee, mei-mei_ – Blessings on you, little sister

_Yu bun duh_ – Stupid

_Run-tse duh fwotzoo_ – Merciful Buddha

* * *

The ship was coming up on Persephone right as the sun was setting. River, who was piloting at that time, couldn't help but smile at the sight. She knew she couldn't wonder very far from the ship while they were planet side but Persephone was starting to feel like a second home to her because they go there so often. It was always the simple fuel up, stock up, find work and leave thing. But they were also there to pick up Keira at that time, which was another thing that brought a smile to River. She loved the idea of having another companion on board.

"Take her in easy, little one," Mal said from behind River. If it were anyone else in Rivers place, they probably would have been startled but River knew Mal was there from the instant he silently stepped on to the bridge.

"This is not my first time landing the ship," River reminded him with a small smile.

"Well, call me cautious," Mal said with an almost innocent shrug.

River only rolled her eyes and gave a small shake of her head. No one could fly _Serenity_ like that girl save for Wash. He truly was a leaf on the wind when he was flying the ship; natural and calm. No one in the 'verse could best him as a pilot. But River had the key to flying with _Serenity_. She loved that ship. It had been her home for the past year or so and she had her family there. It wasn't just Simon. The whole crew was her family. River cared about the ship more than most which made her a wonderful pilot.

River pushed a few button and played with a couple of dials while still keeping a hold on the handle with one of her hands. She pushed another button that connected to the first shuttle.

"We're in the atmosphere, Inara," She said. "You're good to go."

"Thanks, River. I'll be back in a few hours with Keira," Inara replied.

"Have fun," River teased with a grin.

Inara smiled at Rivers words. She pushed a few buttons and within a few seconds, she was separated from _Serenity_. Her eyes sparkled as the world came to life before her eyes. She liked Persephone, it was actually one of her favorite planets despite all the bad memories she had there. Still, she had an appointment lined up and then she was picking up Keira. Inara felt like a real companion again; in a way she hadn't felt since she left the training house nearly three months before.

Was it because she had a client lined up? No. Inara still took clients while on _Serenity_ but she was going to have another companion with her. While at the training house or on Sihnon, she was surrounded by companions or those training to be one. Once she left, she was alone again. But she was going to have Keira on board with her. Part of her comfort zone would be back and she loved that idea. The fact that the companion joining her was Keira just made it all the better. The two have known each other and had been close for years; they trained together. They were almost like sisters when together and Inara needed that out in the black.

Inara looked at the time and saw that she just over three hours before she was supposed to get Keira. She knew she had to be there on time. A touch too late wouldn't be horrible but too early could be bad. Keira, like Inara, had a client before boarding _Serenity_. Inara had warned her that she should take as many clients as possible while on Persephone for she didn't know the next time they would be on a nice planet. Keeping companions working wasn't exactly the Captains first priority and she knew it.

For the first time since the idea was mentioned, Inara thought about how everyone would take to Keira; especially Mal. After all, he was the captain and if there was something about her he didn't like, she could be off the ship in matter of hours. Zoe, well, she didn't know what to expect from. No one could predict how Zoe would react to something except maybe Wash but he wasn't there for translation anymore. Even Mal, who knew her longer and better than most couldn't always understand her. Kaylee would probably be her normal cherry ball of sunshine; welcoming on every level. With Jayne, she pretty much knew what to expect. He would ogle over her and desire her like all men did. Keira was attractive, skilled in bed and had the attitude to go with it and Jayne was the type of man who would love that. Simon and River were the two others where she didn't know what to expect. They weren't exactly fugitives anymore, actually, they were probably believed to be dead but one word from the someone to the wrong person could give them that status again and it would make _Serenity_ a target for every bounty hunter in the 'verse. Maybe it wasn't so much about how Simon and River would react to Keira but how Keira would react to Simon and River. Inara told her of them but left names out, being very careful. It wasn't that she didn't trust Keira, she did, but she was cautious by nature. Simon was a dear friend and she thought of River almost as a little sister.

Inara flew the shuttle almost absent mindedly for the majority of her time separated _Serenity_ but she paid attention while landing. Once she was firmly on the ground, she put the control lock on. A sigh left her lips as she got out of the seat. She was actually hoping that this client would take her full attentions. She needed her mind off the crew and Keira.

--------------------

_Serenity_ locked into a landing port on the East side of Persephone. They came into the atmosphere on the West but Inara and Keira were going to be in the East so it make more sense for River to land there and the Captain didn't argue. The ship locked into the landing port with somewhat of a jolt which caused Mal to give River a look and she replied simply with an innocent look. She put the control lock on and got out of the seat.

River walked off the bridge, leaving Mal alone. She had a grin on her face as she walked down the passage way from the bridge to the engine room. The engine room door was closed but she opened it slowly and quickly discovered why it was closed. She saw Simon and Kaylee at the other end of the room with Kaylee's back pressed against the far wall. River couldn't fully see what Kaylee was still wearing but she saw that Simon was no longer wearing his shirt; he was nude from the waist up. Strained breathes escaped both their mouths as Simon kissed down Kaylee's neck. And it was in that moment that Kaylee noticed River watching with her heard sort of slanted to one side.

"River!" Kaylee screamed which snapped River out of the gazing at the pair.

"River?" Simon asked Kaylee before turning around to see his sister. "River!"

"What?" She asked with innocence.

"Haven't we asked you to knock before you come into the engine room when the door is shut?" Simon asked as he put his shirt back on.

"No. You told me to knock for both of your bunks and the infirmary but you haven't told me for the engine room yet."

"Well, we're tellin' ya now," Kaylee said with a small smile. "I'm sorry but you interrupted at a bad time is all."

"I can see that," River replied and pointed at Kaylee's untied shirt.

Kaylee looked down to see her shirt undone and let a soft, nervous chuckle leave her mouth. She tired the shirt and glanced at Simon who was blushing by then. It would take a lot for Kaylee to blush about sex but Simon did it pretty easily. He was still a little bit too innocent not to blush. It wasn't like Kaylee was showing anything horrible, she was still covered, but she had a touch more flesh showing than normally and apparently more than Simon would have liked his sister to see.

River had a grin dancing over her face as she used all of her will power to not laugh at her brother in that moment. It took several moments for Simon to get the blush to leave his face, After it finally did, he looked to his sister and cracked a small smile upon seeing her face. He glanced at Kaylee and noticed that she had a grin on as well. He couldn't help but think she looked adorable. Simon turned back to River and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you need, River?" Simon asked.

"Oh!" River said loudly as if she had forgot. "We're planet side and I remembered that you have to go off ship for some medical supplies. Aren't you out of Apresaline or something?"

"Apresaline, Dilaftin, I'm low on adrenaline and a few other things."

"Captain's letting you get all that stuff?" Kaylee asked.

"I guess," The young doctor replied with a shrug.

"So, why don't you two try and make it look like I didn't just catch you about to have sex and meet us in the cargo bay?" River suggested with simplicity.

Any normal girl probably would have been disgusted by walking in on their brother but River never claimed to be normal. She wasn't normal and she knew it. River had problems in her past, present and probably her future too. She dealt with more than most girls; experienced more than most girls and that had changed her. River was far from normal. 'Not right' is what some have called her but she wasn't wrong; she was simply different from most.

"We were not about to have sex," Simon stated.

"We weren't?" Kaylee asked. "So, you were gonna get me on then leave me high and dry.?"

Kaylee offered Simon a seductive smile that somehow had a strange innocence to it. The smile told Simon that she was just teasing him and it told River that she was completely accurate in her assumption. Simon looked at Kaylee utterly shocked and appalled. Not necessarily at the suggestion or discussion but that it was happening in front of his sister. He looked to River and saw that was casting a knowing smile in his direction. The blush came back to his face and even if he had wanted to stop it, he couldn't have.

"_Joo ah_," Simon muttered. "Please, can we stop talking it?"

"Sorry," River and Kaylee both said but they were both on the verge of laughing so they didn't look as empathetic as they should have.

"Let's go."

Simon turned to leave the engine room and the girls followed him with small laughs still leaving their mouths. Simon rolled his eyes and continued to walk, doing his best to ignore the two.

--------------------

Simon, Kaylee and River over by Zoe and the open door in the cargo bay of _Serenity_. River and Kaylee couldn't stop laughing about what had happened in the engine room. Meanwhile, Simon looked annoyed. Zoe was giving the girls confused looks as to why they were laughing. She was apparently missing something. She tried asking with her eyes but it did no good.

"What's so funny?" The Captain asked as he walked up next to Zoe.

"Nothing," Simon answered quickly; too quickly.

Mal turned to Zoe with a questioning look but she could only shrug in response. She was just as confused as he was. Only Simon, Kaylee and River knew why the girls were laughing but since Simon wasn't joining in on the fun, Zoe assumed it had something to do with him. They must have humiliated him in some way. Mal was interested in finding out what was so funny but he didn't have time. Things to be done and not a lot of time to do them. So, sadly, he had to dismiss it.

"Quit giggling," Mal said to the girls and then fixed his eyes on Simon. "Doctor, infirmary's lookin' a little empty and I hear you're in need of some stuff."

"Yes, that's true but how are we going to get it?" Simon asked. "Do we have the money for it?"

"Well, no," Mal answered honestly. "And since I don't plan on knocking over another hospital anytime soon, we're gonna have to rely on some good, honest thieving."

"Isn't that just like when we knocked over the hospital?"

"No. This ain't a job. We take what we need and that's it. And it ain't gonna be a hospital. Won't but rattle the floor."

"And you want me to do this by myself?" Simon asked with a tremor of shock in his voice.

"You gotta learn sooner or later," Mal replied with a smirk. "But Jayne'll be with you anyway."

Jayne walked up to the group with just enough time to hear his name being spoken which caught his attention. He gave Mal a confused look.

"What'll I be doin'?" He asked.

"You're gonna be helping our innocent Doctor steal some medical supplies," Mal answered.

"He's not that innocent, actually," River said with a grin.

River and Kaylee burst into laughter again. Mal, Zoe and Jayne gave them confused looks and shared the looks between each other while Simon glared at them.

He hated that they were acting like he was the perfect, innocent little boy before his relationship with Kaylee. He wasn't. True, Kaylee was only the second women he had ever slept with but he had sex before her. He wasn't going to say that because he didn't think everyone needed to know but he really wished people would stop treating him like he was so damn innocent. Just because he hadn't really stolen anything before didn't mean he was an angel. He had broken his sister out of a government run facility. That had to count for something, right?

Then, it hit him. Did Mal just say who he thought he just said?

"Jayne?" Simon asked, almost disgusted by the idea. "You're joking."

"Nope," Mal answered simply.

"Oh, I like this idea," Jayne said with a mischievous grin.

"No messin' with him for laughs," Mal warned with a look to prove he meant his words.

Jayne gave a sigh. He could have had some fun with Simon. Nothing like purposely getting him caught but fun none-the-less. But he could tell by Mal's expression that if word got to him that he messed with Simon, there would be hell to pay and Jayne wasn't in the mood for fighting with the captain. He could probably kill Mal in a fair fight but Mal was still that Captain and the one in charge. Jayne didn't like that fact but he had learned to accept it and shut up about it.

"You're just gonna show him where to go and help him pocket what he needs," Mal explained. "_Dong Ma_?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jayne muttered.'

"Kaylee, River, I want you two to try an clear out the shuttle. It's a mess and we don't wanna be settin' a bad example," Mal said with a small smile. "Okay, everyone back here in three hours. We gotta meet our new arrival and then we're off this rock."

Mal and Zoe took off on the mule. Their job was simple. Find work, come back and fuel up. There weren't really many jobs worth having but hopefully, they got lucky. They haven't had a good job in almost two months and they needed it, badly. Mal was hopeful but he wasn't counting on it. That was actually one of the only reasons he agreed to allow Keira to stay on the ship. He needed her rent money too badly to say no.

"C'mon, Doc," Jayne said to Simon. "Let's go have fun."

"Yes, I'm sure I'll have tons," Simon said sarcastically before he was practically dragged off the ship by Jayne.

Kaylee wrapped her arm around River's shoulders and said, "Come on, let's go clean out the second shuttle."

"Do we have to?" River asked with something close to a graon.

"Yep," Kaylee answered. "Now let's go."

Kaylee and River both turned together, which was a little awkward since Kaylee still had her arm around River's shoulders. They walked up the stairs and made their way to the second shuttle. There wasn't much they had to do since they knew Keira would make it her own anyway but they were going to get the crated and extra things out of there.

--------------------

Inara had just gotten her client to leave her shuttle. Once he was gone, the smile she wore on her face, disappeared. There was something her last client that she really didn't like. And it was the same reason why she was done earlier than she had anticipated. Being a companion is a ritualistic thing to her. She didn't just have sex with the men; that wasn't all a companion was for. But sex was all that man wanted. Inara hated it but the fact was: some people really didn't know the difference between a companion and a common whore. So, Inara was left to wait since what she was expecting to take over two hours or so took barely an hour.

She thought she was maybe loosing her touch. Not necessarily in making men or women dire her but in choosing the proper client. She never used to pick someone who thought like that, As a companion, she was trained to see what kind of person someone was. One would think that her time at the training house and at the House Madrassa would make her sharper but it really didn't. Inara thought she might be getting sloppy since she was getting cocky. She was the type to get sloppy, though. She was a good, well trained, high class companion. Companions didn't get sloppy! She was just having an off day. Actually, Inara was having an off couple of months. Ever since going back to _Serenity_, she had been somewhat sloppy. She needed companions around her again! Inara couldn't express how grateful she was for Keira joining her.

Inara put on a robe over her dark red gown. She was suppose to meet Keira in a small café near where her shuttle was. From what Keira said, it was right in between where both of them were. The weather was nice so Inara didn't mind taking a stroll down the streets of Persephone. She was in the 'nice' part of the planet so it was actually a beautiful place.

Inara stepped out of her shuttle and started walking down the street. She kept her sweet, almost seductive, professional smile on the whole way until she reached the café. She didn't her best to ignore the men watching her. It was something she had gotten used to after years of being a companion. People watched her and she accepted it.

Inara sat down at one of the outside tables that had a set up for two. She was planning on Keira joining her rather soon so she took the liberty of ordering a tea. When her tea arrived, she took a small drink from it and set the cup down. She gazed out across the street and into the big open windows of a few stores.

Inara turned away from the shops just in time to see Keira walking up to her. The red tint to her brown hair stood out as the sun hit it just right. Her dark blue gown and robe flowed in the gentle breeze. Inara couldn't help but think she looked like a capture or something out of a movie. She stood up to greet her friend. They kissed each other on the cheek with smiles and sat back down.

"It's wonderful to see you, Keira," Inara said.

"_Tzoo-foo nee, mei-mei,_" Keira replied with a smile.

"You're early."

"As are you," Keira said. "Things not go as planned for you?"

"Not at all," Inara answered with a shake of her head. "You either."

"No, things went fine. It was just, well, let's just say he was an easy client."

"I wish I had your client then. Mine was a _yu bun duh_ boy," Inara said with an irritated voice.

"How young was he?" Keira asked.

"Not in age but in knowledge. He didn't understand what a companion was for."

"Let me guess: he only wanted sex."

"Exactly.," Inara said and stood another small drink from her tea. "But let's get off the topic of work." Inara couldn't stop a smile. "How have you been?"

"A little nervous, actually," Keira answered with a coy smile.

"Nervous? About what?"

"Boarding _Serenity_. Not only have I never been on a firefly before but I don't know how the other will take to me."

"Well, the only one you really have to worry about is the Captain," Inara answered and hoped she was telling the truth. "He's not always welcoming to companions but everyone should welcome you. He was actually the only one at all against you renting the second shuttle. Everyone else wanted you there so they'll be nice."

"That's calms me a little," Keira said but still sounded a little apprehensive

"Don't worry. I already explained to Captain Reynolds that he was to be nice to you."

"You make it sound like you have some kind of hold on the Captain," Keira said with a suggestive smile.

Inara laughed at that. Someone having a hold on the Captain was a foreign concept to her. No one could tell Mal what to think or what to do, however much someone tried. He probably listened to Inara least out of everyone. He didn't have much respect for her simply because she was a companion but he didn't generally respect her wishes; some of them, at least. Inara made it clear that she wanted Mal to be nice and was very clear when it came to his 'whore' comments and he told her he would more or less 'be good.' She hoped he wasn't lying to her.

"No one has a hold on that man," Inara explained. "But he sometimes respects my wishes. I just have to hope that this is one of those times."

"And everyone else will be okay?" Keira asked.

"I think so," Inara said and managed to sound confident about it.

"I hope so."

"What's this?" Inara asked, humor in her voice. "Is my Keira scared."

"Not scared, nervous," Keira answered with a smile.

Keira wasn't the type to be scared of much, if anything. And she definitely wasn't afraid of people not liking her or accepting her. She was the type of girl who did what she wanted despite what others thought of her. It was just who she was, and it was the type of life she led since long before Inara knew her. Inara never even really knew her to be nervous which is why she was so surprised by it.

"Well, don't be. Everything will be fine," Inara stated with a smile. "If you want, we can go put your nerves to rest and meet them now. I informed them that we would be back with in the next hour anyway."

Inara put some money on the table to pay for her tea and stood up. She put her hand on to Keira to help her up and Keira took it. They entwined their arms and turned to walk together. The pair together drew even more attention than either of them did by themselves. They looked truly glamorous together. With how they were holding each other, they looked like lovers but they weren't; they were friends. But two companions together always looked like lovers.

They made their way into Inara's shuttle and Keira looked around. She wanted to get a feel for the place for she knew her shuttle would be just like Inara's. The size was the same and so was the built. Keira would dress hers up just like Inara did. Different colors maybe but the two shuttles would still be very alike. Companions generally had the same taste simply because of how they were trained.

Keira had butterflies in her stomach and they were flapping like crazy. She wanted them to calm but she knew they wouldn't until she was on the ship and got a feel for it. She let a breath leave her lips slowly in an attempt to calm herself but it barely helped. Inara cast her a reassuring smile and it calmed Keira but only ever so slightly.

--------------------

Inara and Keira walked out of Inara's shuttle arm and arm again. Keira was the one to initiate it that time, though. She needed all the assurance she could get in that moment and Inara was the only friend she had there. Keira was counting on Inara to get her through meeting everyone. Thankfully, she knew that Inara would be there and be behind her completely. It calmed Keira a bit but not enough for her to be okay by herself. Once she got settled and met everyone, she knew things would be different but in that moment, she was truly nervous.

The pair walked down the steps into the cargo bay. Keira's eyes wandered the ship. It was what she was expecting. She was accustomed to fancy things but she liked the fact that the ship looked like it had a few years on it. Actually, it looked like it had been to hell and back but for some reason, she liked that. It comforted her in a weird way that she didn't couldn't explain and didn't fully understand herself.

They stepped off the last step and Keira saw a crowd of people. Well, four couldn't exactly be considered a crowd but it was in her mind. Mal stepped forward and Keira instantly saw him to be the Captain for he was the one to take charge.

"Hi, I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds," Mal introduced himself. "You must be Keira."

"Yes, I am," She answered as her nerves calmed a bit. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you letting me rent out your second shuttle. I was told it wasn't an easy decision."

"Yeah, well, hopefully I won't look back on it thinking it was a bad one," Mal said.

"I can assure you I will do everything I can for that to not happen."

Mal gave a soft nod. The woman seemed nice enough and she had manners which was something of a plus in his mind. It was his ship and he wanted everyone on it to remember that. He could see that Keira instantly respected his position as the Captain and that was something he appreciated. He couldn't help but think that the attitude she was giving off might just be a cover up or something. Call it caution, call it him not trusting her or call it a former General's experience. No matter what it was, he always had that thought in the back of his mind when he met someone new.

"How about I introduce the rest of the bunch," Mal suggested and turned a little so Keira could see everyone else in the Cargo bay. "This here's Zoe, she's my second mate. There's Kaylee, our mechanic, the little one standing next to her is River and she's a guest on the ship. We got two others but the doctor and Jayne must not be back yet."

Keira smiled to all the girls. Her eyes stayed locked on River. Why did that girl look so familiar to her? River wasn't really paying any attention to Keira though. After nodding a hello to the woman, she started looking around the Cargo bay. But Keira couldn't take her eyes off of her. No doubt, she was a beauty but there was something else about her that drew her dark hues to her. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well, speak of the devil," Kaylee said as she spotted Jayne and Simon walking onto the ship.

Jayne walked onto the ship and stopped. His eyes found Keira right away and he gazed at her with an open mouth. He thought she was beautiful. Not only beautiful but definitely someone he could easily fantasize about. He knew she would be pretty, all companion were pretty, but Keira was more than pretty and he had to admit he wasn't expecting it.

Keira had her eyes still on River so she barely noticed Jayne staring at her. After so many years of being a companion, she got used to men looking at her like that. It wasn't until Mal started to speak that Keira even took her eyes off the girl.

"That's Jayne," Mal said with an eye roll.

Keira gave a nod in Jayne's direction with a small smile. She looked around for the other man she saw walk in. She didn't see his face but she was certain there was another man with him.

Mal grabbed Simon's arm, turned him around to face Keira and said, "And this here's our Doctor.."

"Simon!" Keira nearly screamed as she saw him.

"Keira?" Simon asked, as if he wasn't sure it was really her.

"_Run-tse duh fwotzoo_!"

Keira rushed forward the same time Simon did. They pulled each other into a hug and both had huge smiles on there face that neither could fight off.

* * *

(**A/N**)- First off, thank you so much to all the reviews from: **Drakbmonkmap**, **BlueEyedBrigadier**, **espergirl04**, **Boo26**, **RogueButterfly**, **debbieja**, **NazgulGirl**, **Ttiffanyguriel**, **miss jasadin**, and **twinmuse**. I greatly appreciate them!

**twinmuse - **I can't tell you how good it is to see a familiar pen name in this review. You're my only reader who came over to this story too and not just my Higher Ground ones.

Okay, I know I said I would have an update for you guys a little big sooner than this and I'm very sorry for it taking so long! I had school, work, then my computer crashed and I only had it again for two days before my power went out for five days. I also wrote another chapter for another one of my stories in between that time. Once again, I'm sorry. Hopefully, my next update will be quicker than this one.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know how I did, good or bad. Since I'm still nervous about this genre, please let me know. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Simon and Keira pulled away from another hug and couldn't help but notice all the pairs of eyes on them. Everyone was wondering what was going on and how the two knew each other. A licensed Companion and a doctor turned fugitive was not the most likely pair. Everyone was confused. Even Inara, who was like a sister to Keira, didn't know what was going on. River seemed strangely content with it all though.

"One of you feel to do some story telling?" Mal asked.

"We know each other," Simon said.

"Yeah, I think we figured that one out, Doc."

"We're old friends," Keira said. "We grew up together and were practically inseparable best friends until I went off to start my training on Sihnon."

"And after that we only saw each other once or twice a year," Simon added.

"But we haven't seen each other since everything happened with River," Keira concluded.

"So, this is the Simon you always talked about," Inara stated as if everything was suddenly very clear to her.

Keira nodded with a smile to Inara's words. She looked over to Simon and gave him a playful poke in the side. Simon responded by poking her back. They both let out laughs before they composed themselves and looked back to the group. They were still the center of attention. Keira was used to it and it was expected for her since she was new but Simon found it a little unnerving.

"How about since everyone has been introduced, we have someone show Keira her shuttle?' Zoë suggested.

"I'll do it," Jayne replied quickly.

Jayne still didn't take his eyes off of Keira. She was beautiful and he had an instant attraction to her. No one was really surprised by it. Jayne was a womanizer and he loved pretty girls. The fact that she was obviously skilled in bed just made her all the more temping and intoxicating in Jayne's mind.

Keira gave Jayne a small smile at his fast response, which caused the man to almost blush. Keira didn't mind that Jayne was fixated on her but she had the same rules as Inara and she wanted to be very clear with those rules. She was not going to be servicing any of the crew even if they could pay, and she doubted Jayne could.

"My rules are the same as Inara's," Keira said to Jayne more than anyone. "I will not be servicing any of the crew including yourself."

"I can pay," Jayne responded with quickness.

"Trust me, Jayne, you can't afford me."

"I will show you your shuttle," Mal said and gave Jayne a stern look before casting his eyes back to Keira. "Unless you'd rather have someone else.

"To be honest, Captain, I'm indifferent to who shows me the shuttle," She replied with a small smile. "I would just like to see it so I can start getting situated."

"Did you guys finish cleaning it out?" Mal asked Kaylee and River.

"Yeah," Kaylee said with a nod to Mal.

"Good," He said with a nod, "Okay, ya'll have jobs to do, go do 'em."

Simon pulled Keira in a sort of half hug. After being parted for so long, he didn't want to leave her. Keira felt the same way and responded to the hug. She missed seeing Simon.

"Come to my shuttle tonight," Keira said to Simon after they pulled away from the hug. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, we do," Simon agreed. "I'll see you later."

Keira watched Simon and everyone else drift away to do their jobs. She was happy and relieved that meeting them was over and done with. Her nerves were gone. Not only did everyone turn out to be nice and accepting but Simon was there. She had more than one friend aboard _Serenity_. Keira needed all the friends she could get out in the black. Everything was so new and different to her. But, at the same time, it was very exciting.

"I told you everything would be fine," Inara said.

Keira smiled and pulled Inara into a hug while saying, "Thank you, _mei-mei_."

"Well, go see your shuttle and start decorating it," Inara said, pulling away from the hug. "Trust me, you're going to need all the time you can get."

Keira smiled and walked away with the Captain, leaving Inara in the Cargo bay.

--------------------

Mal and Keira walked into the shuttle, one after the other. Keira got her first look at the place she was going to call home. It was neat enough since it was cleaned out but it was still too plain for her tastes. Plain and a little on the small side but Keira loved it anyway. She started decorating it in her mind and an unconscious smile appeared on her face.

"This is it," Mal said. "What do you think?"

"It's a little small," Keira replied honestly. "But it's simple and I like simple. What's her range?"

"Standard short. You, just like Inara, can break away once we hit atom."

"So, just enough for us to be able to do our jobs and be able to come back," Keira summed with a smile.

"More or less," Mal agreed with a small smile to match Keira's.

Keira walked over to the controls and gave them all a quick scan. She wanted to be sure she understood how everything worked so she could ask questions if she was confused. Keira loved the shuttle. It was perfect for her. She wasn't by herself but she wasn't trapped by others either. She had a home all to herself.

"She's space worthy. Just like the rest of _Serenity_ is," Mal said as he observed Keira.

"No need to sound so defensive, Captain," Keira replied. "I prefer something with a few miles on it. It makes it feel more realistic to me some how."

"Must be a Companion thing."

"Why do you say that? Did Inara give that impression when she first boarded too?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"It's not a Companion thing. Only a selected few of us prefer that and Inara and myself were some of them"

"Well, that might not be a Companion thing but I'm guessing that requests are," Mal said.

"Yes, those are," Keira replied with a grin. "one thing I would greatly appreciate is autonomy. This shuttle would be my home and I would like everyone to treat it as such."

"You'll get your privacy."

"Also, I would like some measure of security that when I make an appointment with a client, I'm in a position to keep that appointment. And, like I said before, I will not be serving any member of the crew, yourself included."

"That's a lot to ask for," Mal stated.

"I just want to be clear," Keira replied. "However, since my circumstances are no different than Inara's, it shouldn't be a problem."

Mal couldn't help but think about how similar Inara and Keira were. Their looks were very different but their personalities and attitudes were very alike. He was beginning to think that he made a mistake by allowing Keira to rent the shuttle out. Those two together were going to drive him crazy. Also, adding in everything else that has already happened with her, Mal knew things were going to get very complicated on _Serenity_.

"I got one question for you, Keira. Why are you here?" Mal asked. "What are you running from?"

"I'm not running from anything," Keira replied.

"Then, why are you here?"

Keira gave a small smile in Mal's directions before she looked out the front of her shuttle. She gazed into the black for several, long moments before she looked at all the controls again. Keira looked back to the Captain as she thought very carefully about how to answer his question. It wouldn't be an easy one to answer for she wasn't sure of the answer herself.

"That's why," She said and pointed to the clear, black space. "I love the idea of being out here and not knowing what's going to happen next. I love the freedom of being out here."

"If you wanted freedom, why'd you become a Companion?" Mal asked.

"I didn't realize how constricting that role would be. Don't get me wrong, I love being a Companion but I need some freedom in order to even it out. And that's what this ship would be for me: freedom."

Mal gave a small smile with an almost inaudible chuckle. Him and Keira had more in common that he had anticipated. A registered Companion and a former Sergeant of the Independent Army shouldn't have that much in common. But Mal saw then that there was more to Keira than meets the eye. Most Companions would see a firefly class as cheap and dirty, while she saw it as new and exciting. But most importantly, Keira saw it as a way to free, just like Mal.

"That's what this boat is for me," Mal said. "No matter how far the arm of the Alliance will stretch, this will get us just a little bit further."

Keira saw two things pass over Mal's face as he spoke: love for his ship and hatred for the Alliance. It was in that moment that Mal had earned Keira's respect. The Alliance won the war and practically ruled the universe and he didn't care. He was beaten yet he still fought. Keira admired that.

"Well, I'll let you get settled in here," Mal said. "Feel free to explore the ship. If you need it, later one of the crew can give a tour."

"Thank you but I don't think the tour will be necessary," Keira answered with a smile.

Mal gave a small nod and turned on his heel to leave. He walked out of the second shuttle, leaving Keira alone in the place she would call home.

Keira's blue eyes scanned the shuttle carefully. She felt free there; free to live her life the way she wanted to and not the way the guild wished her to. She was free to be who she wanted to be. The young beauty gave a deep sigh as she realized that she had a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. She figured she might as well set what she was planning into motion and work on decorating her shuttle.

"This is going to be fun," Keira muttered sarcastically.

There was a knock on the door and Keira let who ever it was enter. It turned out to be Inara which caused a new smile to appear on Keira's face. They greeted each other with a short embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Keira asked.

"I thought you might enjoy some help with decorating your shuttle," Inara answered. "You see, I remember having to do mine all by myself and it's not a fate I would wish on someone else."

"I would welcome the help."

"I figured you would."

"But that's not the only you're here," Keira said and gave Inara a knowing smile. "You want to know about mine and Simon's relationship together."

"Am I that transparent?"

"No, I'm incredibly perceptive. Plus, my guess is that everyone wants to know about my relationship with Simon."

"Very true," Inara agreed with a gentle nod.

"We were best friends growing up," Keira said again. "If you want more answers, try asking Simon."

"So, you were just friends?"

"Yes, we were just friends."

"If you say so."

Together, Keira and Inara started to decorate Keira's shuttle. They agreed on having blue as the main color with other one as accents. Keira definitely welcomed the help. The two Companions together made the shuttle even more beautiful than Keira could have hoped for and they got it done in half the time.

Keira quickly realized that she was going t like being on _Serenity_ more than she had expected to.

--------------------

Keira became alert when she heard a soft knock on her door. She was just adding some last minute touch ups to her shuttle's new décor. Her dark blue eyes looked to the door as she remembered that she had told Simon to come to her shuttle that night. It was surprising to her that it was already night time. She didn't realize it had taken her and Inara so long to do the shuttle.

Keira walked over to the door and opened it with a warm smile. She found Simon standing there, waiting for her to invite him in. He was invited before but he still had enough manners to not enter someone's home without their expressed permission. She gave it by moving to the side a little and motioning Simon in the shuttle.

They embraced briefly before Simon scanned the shuttle. He had seen it before Keira had begun to rent it out and he was amazed by the change. Different shades of blue covered the shuttle with dark reds and purples accenting them. He was in shock.

"Wow," He said. "You did all this fast."

"Actually, I had Inara's help," Keira replied. "But, what do you think?"

"It's wonderful. Very befitting for you."

"Thank you. This place needed the color in it."

"It's a firefly class, Keira. What did you expect? Glamorous rooms?"

"I'm not sure what I expected. This is all so new to me."

"It's not for me anymore," Simon said with an almost sad tone.

"Do you not like it here?" Keira asked, picking up on his tone.

Simon gave a small sigh as he sat down on Keira's bed. He leaned back and gave a gentle shrug. He loved being on _Serenity_. He couldn't deny the fact that he missed his life before being forced to board the ship. He missed being a doctor in high class hospitals. He missed getting large amounts of money for doing that. He missed not having to hide who he was.

"I love it here," Simon finally said. "But I miss my old life."

Keira followed Simon's lead and sat down on her bed. She got as comfortable as she could while still keeping her eyes on her old friend. The long, silk gown she was wearing didn't make it easy for her to be completely comfortable but it worked well enough. After years of training and getting used to wearing clothes like those, she could make anything work well enough.

"Then, why did you come here?" Keira asked, gently.

"I was running from the Alliance," Simon answered as if to say, 'duh'.

"That's not what I meant. Why did you choose this ship. What drew you to it?"

"I thought that this would be the last place the Alliance would look for me. Considering my high class life style, they probably thought that I wouldn't be caught dead aboard a firefly class."

Keira and Simon laughed at his brutally honest remark. They were both accustomed to a high class life style. Their parents were rich and they both led strong professions that gained them large amounts of money as well. A firefly class is the last place someone would expect them to be.

"Okay, so after you escaped the Alliance, what kept you here?" Keira asked, going back to the serious conversation they were having.

"The crew," Simon answered honestly. "They helped me even though they didn't have to. They helped me with River and they agreed to keep her safe. That was the most important thing for me."

"Okay, well, I hate to break it to you but River's a big girl, Simon. You don't need to play the big brother role anymore, she can take care of herself."

"I know," He said though he hated to admit it. "But she loves it here. She loves the people here."

"Do you?"

"Do I what? Love this ship?"

"I was actually asking if you loved the people here."

Simon thought about that seriously for several, long moments. It took him a little while to realize that he did love the people there. Even Jayne, who he, at times, couldn't stand. They were all like a family. They each had their own role to play as members of that crew and as the family on that ship.

"Yes, I do," Simon replied with a small smile. "But enough about me. What made you want to rent out this shuttle?"

"Inara had a lot to do with actually," Keira said with a small chuckle. "When she came back to Sihnon, she had all these stories that made being out here seem so wonderful."

"Wonderful and dangerous."

"True, but the danger made it all the more exciting for me."

"I see that hasn't changed about you," Simon said with a playful grin.

Keira gave her best innocent look at Simon's comment. She admitted that she was a bit of a wild child before she started her training. But once she was on Sihnon and training as a Companion, it was as if that part of her got locked up in a cage; a cage that she rarely opened. She missed being able to let the person who still burned inside of her come out. She missed being able to always be feisty and have fun. True, Keira was still feisty but she wasn't the same person she was before. She felt like she could be her true self while aboard _Serenity_.

"Honestly, it was the pure freedom of it all that made me want to be here," Keira replied. "There's no rules out here. No code, no one to say you can't do something."

"So, to you, this ship was freedom. From what? Being a Companion?" Simon asked, humor in his voice.

"Yes. Only another Companion can truly understand how binding that role can be."

"It doesn't seem that binding."

"It's not suppose to. If it seemed as controlling as it really was, they would never get another girl into that training house," Keira stated. "Don't get me wrong, I love my work. I get respect for it and I get to do a lot of things I wouldn't be able to do other wise."

"I feel a but coming on," Simon said with a knowing smile.

"But, out here, they can't control me as much. I get to be what I want and be who I want. It's a nice mix. It's a needed mix."

Keira didn't realize until then just how much she needed the escape. She was never meant for a Companion's life. She couldn't handle the rules, being talked down to, occasionally being looked at like a whore, or having to hide part of who she was. She loved the respect she got and being able to see knew things. She loved being a Companion. She just hated the things she had to give up in order to be one. Keira needed to have both worlds in her life. Hopefully, the universe could give her that.

"So, since you're out here, does that mean you're going to be the feisty girl I know and love?" Simon asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," Keira replied, mischievously with a grin.

"There you are. She's already here."

"What can I say? I guess that flame in me will never truly die."

"Good. I don't want that flame in you to ever die," Simon stated with a soft pat on Keira's thigh.

Keira gave a small smile at his words. She liked having someone encouraging her to be who she was. Inara helped, as did the other Companions, but no one really knew her before she became a Companion like Simon did. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. Some one who truly knew the real her was there. They weren't going to be surprised by anything she did. She loved that. Keira liked shocking people, true, but she also liked having someone who knew her well enough to the point where she couldn't shock them, even if she tried. And Simon was that person.

Simon and Keira continued their talk in her shuttle for several more hours before they both decided to retire for the night. They didn't even realize how much time they had taken up while rejoicing in their history together. They told stories and shared inside jokes that no one else could ever understand. Once they both started yawing too much, they said their good-bye's and Simon left.

--------------------

Simon walked into his bunk to find Kaylee asleep on his bed, waiting for him. He smiled at the sight of her. She was so beautiful that he couldn't not smile. She looked so peaceful there. He didn't want to wake her so he did his best to be quiet. He changed very carefully so she wouldn't be disturbed. Simon took his shirt off over his head, leaving him only in gray sweats, and threw the shirt aside.

"Where were you?" Kaylee asked, having been woken up by the soft thud of the shirt hitting the wall.

Simon smiled at her and said, "Sorry that I woke you."

"It's okay. I was just expecting you back sooner."

"I know. We lost track of time."

"We?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah," Simon said. "I went to see Keira."

"Oh," Kaylee said and fought like hell to keep the pain out of her voice.

Simon got into the bed next to Kaylee. He pulled the blanket over both of them and gave her a small smile. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He loved having her with him. It wasn't just being with her that he loved; he loved her. Simon was still afraid to admit it out loud but he really did love her. He loved her personality, her looks, her attitude, her silly knowledge about engines, everything. There was nothing about that woman that Simon didn't love.

"So, you guys just talked?" Kaylee asked and hugged Simon to her.

"Yeah. We were just catching up," Simon replied and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "Nothing to worry about."

Kaylee gave a sad smile as she hugged Simon even closer to her. She couldn't fight the feeling in the pit of her stomach: jealousy. She wasn't really jealous of Keira but she was worried about her history with Simon. She couldn't stop herself from wondering about it. Were they really just friends? Was it more? Would Simon be loosing time with her by spending more time with Keira?

Kaylee gave a small shake of her head, which wasn't much since her head was resting on Simon's chest. She cast the thoughts and worries from her mind and continued to remind herself that Simon wouldn't hurt her like that. He cared for her too much, right? Kaylee snuggled herself comfortably next to Simon and let herself drift back to sleep.

Simon kept his baby blue eyes on Kaylee until her breathing steadied and he knew she was asleep again. He gazed up at the ceiling and let a careful sigh leave his lips. He loved Kaylee with all his heart. But his heart never forgot his first love. He never forgot how he felt about Keira. Simon loved her once before and it was his love for her that made him so apprehensive about admitting his love for Kaylee. Simon was torn between his past love and his present one. He couldn't help but wonder which love would win out in the end.

--------------------

(**A/N**)- First off, thank you so much to all the reviews from: **Drakbmonkmap**, **BlueEyedBrigadier**, **espergirl04**, **Boo26**, **RogueButterfly**, **debbieja**, **NazgulGirl**, **Ttiffanyguriel**, **miss jasadin**, **garden-crafter** and **twinmuse**. I greatly appreciate them!

I'm so very sorry this took so long to get up. This story is not my easiest to write. I've learned that I have to write everything long hand first and type it up later. I don't know why but that's the trick for this story. I also have other stories that I need to get updates for too. Not to mention the fact that I'm very busy with a life away from writing.

I hope everyone at least sort of likes this chapter. I'm trying to be a little mysterious with the past bewteen Simon and Keira but, not to worry, you will all find out the whole thing soon enough. ;-)

As always, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Jayne spat on one of his knifes and wiped it away. Cleaning his weapons was one of the few things he took seriously. It was also one of the only things he would do with someone else. As long as they didn't touch his toys he was fine with it.

"What do ya think?" Jayne asked as he laid the knife down.

"Honestly, Jayne?" Zoë asked with a rag and gun in hand. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Why not?"

"Do you really think Keira would be seen with the likes of you?"

"It could happen," Jayne stated in obvious denial.

Zoë gave Jayne a skeptical look. The femme fetal wiped the pistol as clean as she could get it before she set it back on the table and grabbed another gun of hers. The table was barely big enough for both of their weapons. They all kind of blended in with each other since there was so many of them. But both of the crew members were so anal about their weapons that neither of them grabbed the others equipment.

"Jayne, get serious," Zoë said.

"Hey, she's a damn whore. If I got money to pay her with then she'd take me," Jayne said.

"Word of advise: calling her a whore is not the best way to get her. You know they don't like that."

"Oh, sorry, companion," Jayne said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Jayne, she's already shot you down."

"So? It's like it never happened before."

"She's high-class stuff, Jayne. She won't go for it."

Jayne cast a cold glare at Zoë. He wasn't the most respectable of men and Keira wouldn't be caught dead on his arm, but he didn't want to admit that to himself. He was even willing to pay her and she wasn't biting. Granted, he had no money to speak of but he had a serious infatuation with Keira.

"Don't give me that look, Jayne. She made it abundantly clear that you don't have a chance with her," Zoë said. "No one does except Inara."

"I'd pay to see that," Jayne said, eyes glowing.

"Of course you would."

"Like you wouldn't?"

"Not much into girl-on-girl action myself. I'm sure the Captain would be willing to join you though."

"That's 'cause he's love-sick for Inara."

"He's not love-sick. Mal doesn't get love-sick. He just cares for her is all," Zoë stated.

"Love-sick," Jayne said again.

Mal walking into the dining room just in time to hear Jayne's last words.

"Who's love-sick?" Mal asked.

"Jayne's love-sick for Keira," Zoë said only half lying.

She didn't like lying to mal but she knew that if he heard they were talking about his feelings for Inara that he would be upset, to say the least. So, she had no other option but to lie to him. She didn't know about Jayne, but Zoë didn't want to be on Mal's bad side.

"Tell me something I don't know," Mal said.

"I'm not love-sick. Wanting to _ni ta_ someone is not the same as being love-sick," Jayne said.

"If you say so," Zoë said with a small shake of her head.

Keira walked into the dining room with the intention of getting a drink. She had made herself at home on the ship. She wasn't timid or anything but she wasn't intrusive either. Everyone was welcoming enough for her to feel comfortable but she was still aware that first impressions could easily be changed.

"Well, speak of the devil," Mal said upon seeing Keira.

"I take it I was the topic of conversation, then," Keira said with a small smile.

"You could say that."

"Well, forgive me if I'm interrupting your talk about me. I find it difficult to go anywhere on this ship without hearing someone talk about me."

"You're new is all. We talked about Inara at first too."

"Do companions interest you, Captain?"

"Not all of them," Mal said with a shrug.

No one but Zoë seemed to notice it but Jayne hadn't taken his eyes off Keira since she entered the room. He wasn't in love with her(Jayne didn't fall in love) but he definitely desired her. Keira denying him the chance to slake his lust just made her all the more temping to Jayne.

"Hopefully, everyone's interest will die down soon," Keira said as she poured herself a cup of tea. "Everyone seems to be talking about me. Whether it's my being a companion, my relationship with Inara or my relationship with Simon. It's all about me."

"You should be use to being the center of attention," Jayne said. "Pretty as you are."

It was only after Jayne spoke that Keira even acknowledged him. She gave him a small nod and a smile as if to say, 'thank you.' Her mere acknowledgment made Jayne come close to blushing. Keira noticed it but brushed it off. As a companion, she was aware of her effect on men and she learned not to dwell on the matter.

"Awe," Mal said with a grin. "Ain't that cute?"

Jayne glared at Mal for his comment and had to force himself not to full out blush. He went back to cleaning his weapons and did his best to ignore the presence of everyone else in the room.

Mal gave Jayne his best innocent look before he turned back to Keira and said, "Speaking of your relationship with the doctor, what is your relationship with the doctor?"

"We were once best friends. We grew up together on Osiris," Keira answered. "That's it. Why is everyone so interested?"

"Because it's Simon," Mal answered as if it said everything.

Keira ignored Mal's final words. She didn't understand why everyone was so shocked by Simon being friends with a companion. Keira hadn't always been a companion and Simon hadn't always been a doctor. True, they weren't the most likely pair around anymore but things were different before. They were different before.

"Out of curiosity, who has the best chance of getting you in bed?" Zoë asked and shocked everyone by doing so.

"I thought I had already made it clear that I will not be servicing the crew," Keira replied.

"You did," Mal said while giving Zoë a questioning look.

"Still, what's the answer?" Jayne asked eagerly.

"Inara," Keira said without hesitation. "She's not really under the Captain's employ so it's not as if she's part of the crew and I've been with her before."

"Really?" Mal asked.

"We did train together, Captain. Companions learn best by experience."

"Told ya," Zoë said while looking back to Jayne.

"Strange you're so open about stuff such as that," Mal observed.

"I'm a companion. Being open about sex is in the job description." Keira stated with the smallest of shrugs. "Come to think of it, being open about a lot of things is in the job description."

"I'll take note of that," Mal said with a grin.

Keira gave Mal a look that was part shocked, part appalled and part interested. She had gotten to know the Captain well enough over the last two weeks to know that he had a sense of humor…sometimes. Still, she knew he didn't mean what he said. Despite how appealing the offer may have been, Keira was going to stay away from the Captain. He belonged with and wanted another companion aboard _Serenity_.

Simon walked into the dining room with Kaylee at his heel. They both had smiles on their faces when they entered but Kaylee's left when she spotted Keira in there. It wasn't that she was jealous of the companion, but she couldn't help but feel slightly threatened. She believed Simon when he said it was nothing to worry about but she couldn't shake those feelings.

"Don't mind us, we're just passing through," Simon said.

"Actually, I have work to do in the engine room," Kaylee said. "I gotta go."

Before anyone could protest, Kaylee walked out of the dining room and rushed into the engine room. No one followed and she appreciated it. She sat down on the ground next to the engine with her head in her hands. She wasn't actually crying but she was damn close. The only reasons tears weren't falling was because she wasn't letting them.

"Are you alright?" River asked.

Kaylee jumped, not knowing River was in there, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Liar. Remember that I can tell when you're lying."

"Right. I always forget you can tell stuff like that."

"Not only that but you're a bad liar."

River took a seat next to Kaylee on the ground. After Simon, Kaylee was probably the person River was closest with. They weren't just friends, they were actually closer to sisters. Sister and friends are always there for each other when they needed it, even if they didn't want it. River knew Kaylee didn't want her there in that moment but she needed her there and that was the point.

"So, tell me what on your mind," River ordered.

"It's Keira," Kaylee said reluctantly with a sigh.

"What about her?"

"How much do you know about her relationship with Simon?"

"I know they were friends. They were best friends until she left for her training when she was 13. After that, they only saw each other every once in a while but they stayed friends."

"So, they're just friends?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah," River replied with a nod. "Why? Don't tell mw your jealous of Keira."

"No, I'm not," Kaylee said and paused. "Okay, yeah, I am."

River pulled Kaylee into a half hug by wrapping one of her arms around the others shoulders. She knew she had to play the comforting friend role in that moment. River was always a little too blunt to be truly comforting but she always tried her best and that's what she was going to do.

"Kaylee, my brother's an idiot," River stated. "He may be smart but when it comes to human emotions, he's an idiot. He probably doesn't even realize that his spending time with Keira is effecting you."

"He doesn't," Kaylee said with a nod.

"And that means that nothing is going on. Trust me, if he were doing something that would really bother you, he would be more perceptive about it bothering you. Him and Keira are just friends. They haven't seen each other in a while and are just catching up as friends."

"And you're sure that they've never been nothing but friends?"

"No, I'm not. But I know that they're nothing more than friends now."

"How do you know?"

"Like I said, my brother's an idiot. He wouldn't be able to hide having another girl," River stated simply.

"Thanks, River," Kaylee said with only a touch of sarcasm.

Kaylee did appreciate River's words. She was very blunt with her explanation but she was honest. And, strange enough, she made Kaylee believe her. Simon was a genius but he wasn't smart enough to hide an affair. He was too honest to do something like that. Kaylee didn't realize it until River put into words that she was worrying for nothing. Keira and Simon were just friends and Kaylee knew that. Her mind believed River completely but her heart still had that lingering jealousy. Most of it gone was better than none of it gone.

"Thanks, River," Kaylee said again.

"You're welcome," River said almost with a matter of fact tone.

River patted Kaylee on the thigh to assure in some sense. She knew that the talk had helped Kaylee even if it was in some small measurement. She did what she could. It may not have been a lot but it was something. River was never going to be the best at being the consoler since she was so use to be the one who needed to be consoled, but she tried.

--------------------

Simon was walking through the cargo bay on his way to Keira shuttle. They didn't have anything planned but he needed help with the situation with Kaylee. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he knew there was something. He had no idea what it was about or who it was about but he knew that it was interfering with his time with her. Keira was always there for him before and he figured that she would be willing to listen to him then too. Maybe she could even help.

Simon was so distracted while walking that he walked right into Inara.

"Well, hello," Inara said with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry," Simon almost cried.

"No, it's no problem. You seem like you were deep thought anyway."

"I was."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Inara and Simon weren't the closest on board but Inara was good at listening to people and trying to help. Part of being a well trained companion was being a good listener. They weren't just used for sex but also for comfort in anyway necessary. Inara had learned over the years to be a sort of therapist to those on board.

"It's Kaylee," Simon answered softly.

"Why don't you come to my shuttle and we can talk," Inara suggested. "I might be able to help considering how close I am with Kaylee."

Inara turned on her heel and headed back to her shuttle with Simon. She could tell he had something on his mind and that talking would help. She also wasn't lying when she said she was close with Kaylee and might be able to help. Not only were her and Kaylee close and Kaylee confided in her from time to time but Inara was an incredibly perceptive woman. She might have seen or noticed something that Simon over looked.

The pair stepped into Inara's shuttle. Inara motioned for Simon to get comfortable on the couch and he did. She walked to the far end of the room and began making tea, for she thought the coming conversation would be lasting a while. She was also hoping that tea might relax Simon. He didn't seem overly tense but Inara picked up on his tension and knew he needed some form of relaxation.

"So, tell me, what's on your mind?" Inara asked while walking back with the tray of tea in her hands.

"It's Kaylee," Simon answered again. "Ever since Keira came here, Kaylee has been different."

"How so?" Inara asked as she poured the tea.

"I don't think she likes the fact that I see Keira as much as I do. And I know she doesn't like Keira."

Simon took the offered cup of tea and took a small sip from it. The instant the hot liquid touched his tongue, he relaxed a little. Having the tea made the conversation more personal and conversational rather than demanding. He knew Inara wasn't forcing him to talk about what was on his mind but he also knew that it wasn't easy for him to talk about.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's not Keira that she dislikes?" Inara wondered as she sipped her tea. "Keira is a very personable woman most of the time. We both know that she can have an attitude but she hasn't shown that Kaylee. She hasn't given Kaylee a reason to dislike her."

"I know," Simon blurted. "Which is why I don't understand it."

"Maybe Kaylee thinks something is happening or has happened between you and Keira."

"What makes you think that?"

"Simon, we're all thinking that you and Keira had been more than friends in the past. At least, any of us who know either of you well think that. Kaylee might think that you two have rekindled your relationship."

"But we haven't!"

"So, you're not denying that there was a relationship," Inara stated. She only slightly tricked him into revealing that. Inara wouldn't have been able to play that trick on Keira but it worked on Simon.

"Are we that obvious?" Simon asked, almost ashamed.

"No. I wasn't sure if you two were ever involved before now. But I did think that you two had been together before."

"So, you think Kaylee figured it out too and is worried."

"Maybe. But it's obvious that Kaylee's jealous."

"Jealous? Of Keira?" Simon asked with an almost humor filled voice.

"That's a definite possibility. Keira is a beautiful, wonderful, extravagant woman, Simon. If there was something going on, Kaylee probably thinks that there's no way for her to contend with her."

"But nothing's happening!" Simon cried.

"I know that, you know that, and Keira knows that," Inara said as she took another drink of her tea. "But Kaylee doesn't."

Simon heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back some with his tea still in his hands. He was truly lost. He didn't know how to explain to Kaylee that she had nothing to worry about. He couldn't lie to her and tell her that nothing had happened between them just to comfort her. But, at the same time, he couldn't lie to her and say that he doesn't want anything to happen between them again.

Simon loved Keira as a friend but part of him would always have that lingering love he had for her when they were more than just friends. No one ever forgets their first real love. But he loved Kaylee too. He loved Kaylee as more than a friend and as a friend. He couldn't help but think that she was his soul mate. They were almost perfect for each other. They each had something to offer in the relationship and they both had fun with each other.

"Talk to her, Simon," Inara said as she patted Simon on the knee.

"What am I suppose to say?" Simon asked.

"I can't put the words into your mouth. All I can tell you is to be honest. Don't tell her what you think she wants to hear. Tell her the truth."

"What if the truth hurts?"

"The truth does hurt sometimes but being lied to hurts even more. And lying to yourself about something is the worst pain of all."

"What about you? Shouldn't you be looking in the mirror when you say some of this?" Simon asked, referring to Inara's feelings for Mal.

"I don't know what you mean," Inara replied, and she really didn't.

"I mean, when are you going to be completely honest with the captain?"

Inara set her cup of tea down and almost jumped off the couch. She wasn't expecting someone to ever ask about her feelings for Mal. True, she had feelings for him but she didn't want or need anyone to know that. Inara was never going to be able to talk to Mal about her feelings for him. She had been told that he had the same ones for her but that didn't matter. They couldn't be together!

"I don't have any feelings for the Captain, Simon," Inara answered but wouldn't look at him when she spoke.

"If you say so," Simon said and stood up. "But, remember what you told me. Lying to yourself is the worst pain of all."

Simon set his cup down onto the table and took another glance over at Inara. He could tell that she wanted to be left alone. He couldn't blame her either. He was probably the first person to ever throw that at her. However, he had a feeling that with Keira on board, he wouldn't be the last person to. He also knew that Keira wouldn't be as gentle as he was being.

"Thank you, Inara," Simon said sincerely. "Thank you for your help."

Inara turned around and forced a smile onto her face. She could still feel the sting of Simon's words and she didn't like it. She knew Simon hadn't meant to hurt her. He was actually trying to help her but he didn't. He only made things more complicated for her.

"You're welcome," Inara said with a small nod.

Simon left Inara's shuttle, leaving her alone with her thoughts and feelings.

Inara sat back down on the couch in a huff. She thought about her feelings for Mal and could only think of all the pain they brought her. He never intentionally hurt her. At least, she didn't think he ever did. But he did hurt her over the time. Constantly calling her a 'whore' was something that never lost it's sting. She couldn't keep the memory of seeing him walk out of Nandi's room either. If he really did care for her, he wouldn't have slept with one of her friends.

Inara sighed deeply. She shook her head and cast all thoughts of the captain out of her mind. She did care for Mal, possibly even loved him but she couldn't allow herself to. There was no way it would work. They fought constantly, bickering like children. Besides, she was a companion. Companions don't fall in love.

The emotions between Inara and Mal had brought her so much pain already. She didn't want to imagine what it would be like if they were actually together. No. She wouldn't let herself imagine that because it would never happen. It couldn't ever happen! As much as the thought caused Inara pain, she accepted it. She knew it was best.

--------------------

(**A/N**)- First off, thank you so much to all the reviews from: **Drakbmonkmap**, **BlueEyedBrigadier**, **espergirl04**, **Boo26**, **RogueButterfly**, **debbieja**, **NazgulGirl**, **Ttiffanyguriel**, **miss jasadin**, **garden-crafter** and **twinmuse**. I greatly appreciate them!

As always for this story, sorry it took so long to get this up. This story is hard for me to write, I have other stories to write, and my personal life has been killing me lately. I hope everyone at least partially enjoyed this chapter though. I'm not sure how I feel about it. You guys will get that from me a lot.

As always, please review! I enjoy the criticism, whether it's good or bad.


End file.
